Always
by losingcontrol92
Summary: "I trust you out there Andy" he confesses. "You have to say that" she replies with a small smile. - OneShot-3x2


**A/N: Just a short one inspired by this week's episode. Expect a few more one-shot over the weekend :)**

**I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

**Always.**

His arms instinctively reach out to envelope the warm body next to his. It's become a routine, two weeks in and he already wakes up with a need to pull her into him, but this time there's no soft skin for the calloused fingertips trail over, no fragile body to cage in his arms. His face contorts in confusion, creases forming in the shaded circles beneath his eyes as they flutter open. The room is dimly lit by the narrow opening of the haphazardly closed curtains, the street lights offering an auburn tint to the laminate flooring.

His eyes scan the empty room for her but he's quickly notified of her whereabouts at the sound of the tap running in the kitchen. He waits patiently for the gentle padding of her feet to edge closer to him, but he soon realises she's not coming back to bed yet and although he may have only stayed over for as little as two weeks by now he knows that McNally loves her sleep and that can only mean that something's bothering her.

He throws the cream bedding away from his body, adjusting his boxers as he silently makes his way to find her. His feet carry him out of her bedroom and into the living room area, his eyes quickly discover her. His sleep ridden scowl loses itself to a small smile at the sight of his maroon t-shirt swamping her small figure, the hemline grazing the silky skin of her thigh. Her delicate hands lay either side of the sink, the fingers of her left gripping against her glass of water. He attempts to sneak up to her but he barely reaches past the couch before her soft voice fills the silent void.

"Did I wake you?" she asks quietly, not turning to face him.

"Uh...Just wondering where you got to" he admits, his voice rough and laced with sleep.

"I just… I needed some air." She explains, finally turning around to lean against the counter.

"In the kitchen?" he asks with a small smirk.

She shakes her head, a slight blush staining her face "I meant water… I wanted water."

"Right" he replies with a nod as he makes his way over to stand in front of her, leaning his bare back against the counter of the kitchen island.

He waits for her; he knows she wants to say something – that she needs to say something. But she remains silent, peering into the half-filled glass with great interest. She raises her gaze to meet his for a second as he raises his eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes in mock frustration, "I'm fine" she answers, not needing to hear his question.

"Uh-huh" he replies in disbelief.

"Really" she insists half-heartedly.

He pushes away from the counter with a flick of his wrists, peeling her fingers away from the glass in her grip and placing it down beside the sink. It takes little effort to relieve her of her own weight, his grip tight on her hips as he places her down on the cold counter of the kitchen island. Her hands instinctively wrap around his neck, her fingers combing through the soft tuft of hair at the base.

His face leans up to hers, his nose brushing against her own softly and she sighs in contentment as his dry lips press gently against her wet ones. He pulls back slightly, whispering against her lips "Tell me" he urges softly.

She rests her forehead against his, closing her eyes as the pad of his thumb gently pushes at the skin of her jaw, "You scared me today." She admits quietly, almost a whisper.

His hands reach around to pull hers from behind his neck, intertwining their fingers and he places them in her lap. She opens her eyes to meet his questioning gaze.

"It's just… you walked up to him unarmed…any…anything could have happened." She confesses, dropping her gaze to their intertwined fingers.

He removes his one hand to place back at her jaw, forcing her to meet his gaze "The gun was empty" he reminds her.

"Yeah I know, but what if it wasn't… what if I was wrong." She continues.

"But you weren't. You were right and it's because of you that kid's still alive." He explains softly.

"I was so…so scared watching you walk up there. I kept replaying the number of shots he fired in my head, making sure it was right, but…but I just… I don't know what I would have done if I had been wrong" she admits.

"But you weren't, you're a good cop" he speaks softly, his thumb continually caressing against her jaw.

"Uh-huh" she murmurs.

"McNally…Andy?" she lifts her head back up to look at him. "You were good out there today, you kept calm, you observed the details, kept everyone safe. I wouldn't have put my gun down if I didn't believe you. I trust you out there Andy" he confesses.

"You have to say that" she replies with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess I do." He replies with a smirk and she drops her gaze again. "It doesn't make it any less true" he continues and she raises her head to face him. "The only other person I would trust to cover me like that is Oliver, and that's only if there's no food around to distract him" he points out with a soft smile which she returns, "I know you've got my back" he urges more seriously.

"Always" she admits softly, "I know you've got my back too."

"Always" he repeats before placing a gentle peck on her lips.


End file.
